Material-removal systems, such as mining machines, commonly use cutting tools or picks that engage and cut into target material. For example, cutting tools may be mounted on a rotatable mining head of a mining machine. While the mining head rotates, the mining machine and/or a mining head thereof may be advanced toward and into the target material. Hence, the cutting tools may engage, cut, or otherwise fail the target material as the mining head advances into the target material. Subsequently, the failed target material may be recovered or removed from its location, such as from a mine.
Particular target material may vary from one mining application to another. For example, mining machines may be used to fail and recover Trona or similar minerals and materials. In any event, operation of the mining machines typically results in wear of the cutting tools, which may lead to reduced useful life and reduced productivity as well as failure thereof, among other things.
Therefore, manufacturers and users continue to seek improved cutting tools and material-removal systems to extend the useful life thereof.